


An Idea????

by SamgDrawYT



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bullying, Cute Kids, F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Single Parents, Trans Character, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamgDrawYT/pseuds/SamgDrawYT
Summary: Basically just a small idea????





	An Idea????

So, Im here and I have been working on a DEH....AU? Next gen? Basically just some fluffy Treebros, GalaxyGals and Single Parent Jared and Im absolutely in love??? So??? Guys??? I was planning to have an ask blog for this and do drawings, but I have been thinking...I do want a story but Im not a writter, so, anyone want's to join forces and work on it with me? 

Here are some info if you want!  
Treebros have two kids, a son and a daughter.  
We have Savannah, who is 12 and we have Benjamin, who is 11.  
GalaxyGals have two kids as well.  
Victor, who is 10 and Lea, who is 6.

Now, my headcanon is that Zoe and Evan are both trans, they didnt have the surgery yet (sadly), so, yes, the children are biological.

Now, Jared is asexual, buuut he always wanted kids. So, he adopted himself a girl! Her name is Jenny. She was 5 when Jared adopted her, she is 10 now. She is sadly deaf, but that doesn't stop her from being the sarcastic and friendly person she is! The insanely-cool papa Jared spent long nights learning sign language (with Evan's help!) and he masters it now.

The only other kids who know sign language are Savannah and Victor, Ben writes letters with Jenny and Victor works as a translator for his little sister Lea, so she can talk with Jenny too! 

Now, these guys are very close. All of them are bullied for different reasons.

Savannah is bullied for her anxiety,  
Benji is bullied because he is too innocent and believes everything, even does anything if you tell him to do it,  
Victor is bullied because of his skin colour (He has Generalized Vitiligo)  
Lea is bullied for being "too boyish" (Not by all, but some of the other kids aren't nice, blame the parents),  
Jenny is bullied for being deaf.

That fact bought them even more closer than ever before, at first it was just the cousins, but than Jenny joined few weeks later. They made a promise to NOT tell their parents (which is very stupid, you should always tell your parents if you are bullied) and promised to protect eachother.

And that's how "The Murphy's Club" began (Savannah and Jenny got "married" in one of their games, so they figured Jenny is a Murphy now too).

And they just basically go on adventures, always causing trouble, hang out with their familes and....save a dog bUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY.


End file.
